Gumball and Marshall's confessions
by HorrificHybrid
Summary: When Fionna and Marshall return to the Tree house, Gumball has already left. They go to visit him but Fionna is called off to help someone in need. What will happen between the boys while no one's around? I suck at summarys.. I might make a second part, like the morning after, but eh. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. Seme!Gumball and Uke!Marshall.


Fionna, what are you doing? Wait! Fionna! Stop, Ah!

Marshall Lee and Fionna made their way back home after their night of excitement, Cake was shielding him from the light so he wouldn't burn to a crisp.

When they made it back to the tree, the house was empty. "I guess Gumball left," Fiona said looking around her house. "Then , let's go find his royal highness," Marshall smirked grabbing an umbrella. Fiona nodded and ran outside followed by Cake and Marshall Lee. Fiona was on Cake's back running to the colorful Candy Kingdom, Marshall lee flying overhead, umbrella covering his flammable skin. When they arrive they burst into the main hall of Gumball's castle. "Hey Gumball ! We came to visit!" Fiona called into the large room. "I'm in the kitchen!" he called back waving a hand out of the door ,down the hallway. The trio made their way to the kitchen where Gumball was.

When they entered they saw the Prince with a large bowl, In his hands ,full of dark pink icing. "Hi Gumball," Fiona said , walking over to her gummy friend. Marshall smirked and floated above Gumball, putting his elbows on the princess shoulders and his hands on top of his head ,resting his chin on the back of his hands. Gumball sighed and walked away from Marshall Lee. Marshall floated over to the counter and sat down.

"Why are you so hostile towards me Bubba?" Marshall asked with a playful pout. Prince Gumball scoffed and turned towards the vampire on his counter. Right as he was about to speak there was a quiet scream for help. Fionna and Cake looked at each other "Hey guys, we've gotta go. Bye!" Fionna yelled on her way out of the castle. Gumball shook his head when he realized he was now alone with the Vampire King. He turned back to his baked goods trying to ignore the Green vampire. "You never answered me Bubba.." Marshall Lee said crossing his arms over his chest. "Do not call me 'Bubba'," Prince Gumball said glaring at Marshall. Marshall Lee just frowned and floated over to the prince.

He grabbed the spoon Gumball had in his hand and pulled it away. "Answer me Gumball. Is it because of the way I act towards you? If it is.. Just know that's all a game, a mask I put on so I don't slip up and say something stupid.. Something to make you hate me, But obviously, it did just the opposite," Marshall said softly Landing on the floor.

He looked anywhere except at Gumball's face, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. Gumball's eye widened when he saw tears in Marshall's eyes. "Marshall.. I-" he started to say, but he couldn't think of what to say to the slightly shorter boy in front of him. He couldn't just come out saying Marshall Lee, I love you! Though, he wanted to. He wanted to grab Marshall and hug him tightly. Telling him how much he loved him. He just wanted to Kiss Marshall all day and snuggle all night on his balcony under the moon; He wanted to bake things together. But how could he tell Marshall Lee, The Vampire King?

Gumball sighed hoping his plan wouldn't back fire. He slowly leaned down and wrapped his arms around Marshall's thin waist. "I don't hate you-" Gumball whispered in Marshall's ear "Far from it. Marshall, I only act the way I do because I- I love you and I didn't what you to know, I'm sorry," Marshall Lee sat there for a moment letting the words Gumball just said sink in. when he regained himself he wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck. They sat there for a moment before leaning back to look at each other. "So you don't hate me?" Marshall asked ,his arms still around Gumball's shoulders. " Of course not ,Marshall," Gumball said Resting his forehead against the shorter boy's.

Marshall blushed and Gumball smiled then quickly kissed Marshall's cheek which earned a slight pout from him. "What's wrong Marshall?" Gumball asked, looking at the pouting boy. "If you're gonna Kiss me, don't tease me! Kiss me on the lips," Marshall blushed deeper ,looking away. Gumball Laughed and grabbed Marshall's chin, ushering his eyes back up. "If you insist," Gumball Smiled and gently kissed Marshall on the lips. Marshall quickly kissed Gumball back.

When they pulled apart both boys were blushing. "Better?" Gumball asked Marshall, bringing his hand up to gently brush hair out of his eyes. The vampire smiled pulling the Prince into another kiss. The kiss was more passionate than the last. Their lips moving together. Marshall peaked his tongue out sliding it over Gumball's lip. The prince eagerly opened his lips to meet Marshall's tongue. Their tongues danced together, the occasional nip. Saliva ran down their chins as their oxygen ran low. They slowly pulled apart ,breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Gumball swiped his finger through the dark pink icing and poked Marshall's nose leaving a pink icing dot on it. Marshall crossed his eyes to look at the pink dot on his nose, earning a laugh from prince Gumball. Marshall stuck out his long forked tongue out and swooped it over his nose ridding it of the icing. Gumball smiled, "Marshall, I love you so much." Marshall blushed "I love you too ,Gumball."

They shared another quick kiss until there was a quiet knock on the door. They ripped apart "Y-yes, Come in," Gumball called. The door opened to show Peppermint maid "Y-yes peppermint maid? What is it?" The prince asked walking over to the oven putting on the oven mitt and pulling out trays of red velvet cupcakes. Peppermint maid told the prince that he had a quest in the main hall waiting. Gumball nodded "I'll be there in a moment," Peppermint maid nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving the two boys alone.

Marshall was eyeing the dark red cupcakes when Gumball came up behind him. "Marshall, I have company I must attend to. If you would like, you can wait here, or wait up in my bed room. I do not know how long I will be," Marshall nodded turning around to face the pink prince. "Okay, I'll be waiting up in your room for you," Marshall smiled leaning up to kiss the prince's cheek.

Gumball nodded walking Marshall to the door, sending him up the stair well. Gumball went to talk to his guest, who was just a sad candy civilian. He tried to sort out the resident's problem, but his mind always floated off to Marshall Lee.

While Gumball was busy, Marshall lazily floated up the stairs to the prince's room. When he finally made it he pushed open the door. Marshall hissed loudly when beams of mid-day light rushed into the dark corridor. Marshall's skin smoked as bubbling blisters formed where the sun touched him. He quickly slammed the door holding onto his burnt cheek, tears in his eyes. After Gumball resolved his citizen's problem and sent him on his way, he rushed up stairs to meet up with his little vampire. He happily walked down the corridor but stopped when he saw Marshall Lee slumped against the wall holding his cheek.

He rushed to the boy in pain "M-Marshall, what happened?" He asked rushing over to the boy pulling him into his arms. Marshall looked up at the prince and smiled with tears in his crimson eyes. "The curtains were drawn; I got burnt by the light. But it's okay,"

Gumball nodded letting him go. He cracked opened the door and slipped inside. He closed the curtains. He walked back out and ushered Marshall inside.

He Brought Marshall into the bathroom and tended to his burn. When Marshall's cheek was patched up they walked out and sat on Gumball's bed. "You sure you're okay?" Gumball asked gently caressing Marshall's not burned cheek. Marshall nodded lying back on the bed. Gumball smiled and leaned over Marshall Lee and kissed him softly. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck kissing him back rougher.

They kissed roughly, tongues poking and prodding each other's mouth. They slowly pulled apart, panting softly. Gumball, Kissed Marshall's cheek and slowly made his way down the vampire's neck, earning soft moans and squeaks from him. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck. The prince gently nipped at the undead boy's neck. Marshall gasped quietly.

Gumball made his way down his neck and collar bone to his chest. He unbuttoned Marshall's shirt and pulled it off of his body. He drug his tongue down Marshall's chest. The vampire blushed. He slid his hands down Marshall's sides; Marshall gasped at the cold touch. Gumball kissed down Marshall's stomach until he reached the waist band of his pants.

Gumball looked up at Marshall, "Do you want me to go any further? Or should I stop?" He asked gently rubbing his thumbs in circles on Marshall's hips.

Marshall smiled and nodded ,"Gumball, I want this," Gumball smiled too and kissed Marshall's lips gently. He slid down Marshall's body ,He un-buttoned his pants and slowly slid them down Marshall's legs, leaving him in just his boxers. Gumball kissed his stomach and pulled Marshall's boxers down. He looked over Marshall's body; Marshall blushed and smirked "Like what you see Bubba?" Gumball laughed "Yes I do," He said gently rubbing Marshall's thighs. Marshall smiled urging Gumball on. The prince nodded and slid his hands up Marshall's thighs. He gently gripped onto Marshall's shaft. Marshall Lee gasped softly as Gumball started to pump him slowly. Gumball stopped his swift hand motions; He leaned down and took his member into his mouth. Marshall moaned feeling Gumball's warm mouth around his Member. "Mhh- B-Bubba" He said as Gumball started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around Marshall's tip. Gumball sucked hard then bobbed his head faster. Marshall tangled his fingers in Gumball's gummy hair. Marshall felt a heat pooling in his stomach "B-bubba, I-I'm gonna-," He was cut off by his climax. He came hard into Gumball's mouth. He blushed hard as Gumball sits up swallowing the mouth full of Marshall's cum.

Marshall blushed lightly seeing Gumball swallow his seeds. The Pink hair prince smiled down at Marshall's pink cheeked, panting figure. Marshall blushed darker; he sat up and slowly unbuttoned Gumball's shirt slipping it off of his shoulders. He ran his fingers down the prince's chest, slowly and carefully, with a smile. Gumball chuckled at Marshall's fascination with his chest. He leaned down and began sucking on Marshall's neck again. Marshall gasped quietly as Gumball's tongue ran down his neck. The prince pushed 3 of his fingers in Marshall's mouth as he bit down on Marshall's green collar bone. Marshall moaned and took the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the pink gummy fingers coating them in his saliva. When Gumball though the fingers were wet enough he withdrew them from Marshall's mouth and replaced them with his own mouth. He kissed Marshall gently as he slipped one of the saliva covered fingers in Marshall's hole. The vampire king squirmed at the new feeling. Gumball smirked and thrust his finger in and out. Marshall moaned quietly. Gumball pulled away from Marshall's mouth as she pushed another finger in. He thrust and sizered them slowly, he asked a third finger. Marshall bucked his hips shallowly as Gumball stretched him. When Gumball deemed Marshall ready he with drew his fingers. "Are you ready Marshall?" Gumball asked looking at the vampire. "Yea, bubba I'm so ready," Marshall smiled. . Gumball nodded, he quickly slipped his pants and boxers off and spit into his hand . He quickly coated his cock with the puddle in his palm. He lifted Marshall's knees onto his shoulders and positioned himself up with Marshall's hole. He slowly pushed I to Marshall's tight warmth.

Marshall closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Shh, Marshall. It'll feel good, I promise." Gumball said softly to his partner. Marshall nodded whipping the stray tears they had managed to slip down his cheeks. Gumball pushed all the way in and waited for Marshall to give him the signal to continue.

After Marshall adjusted he gave a small nod to let Gumball know he was ready. Gumball gently kissed Marshall's forehead and slowly pulled half way out then gently pushing back in. Marshall closed his eyes and bit his lip with a soft moan as Gumball repeated his movements pulling slightly farther out each time searching for Marshall's sweet spot. Marshall's pain had melted into pleasure with Gumball slowly thrusted in and out of him. "F-faster" Marshall moaned and gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. Gumball picking up his pace. He thrust in a few more times until he heard a loud moan rip from Marshall's through as he arched his back. Gumball new he had found what he was looking for; the bundle of nerves that was going to send Marshall through the roof. Gumball made sure to hit Marshall's prostate with everyother thrust, to tease him. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball and dug his nails into the Gummy princes back. "H-Harder Bu-Bubba" Marshall pleaded greedily wanting to feel more of the pleasure through his body. Gumball began to ram into Marshall with all his mite. He love the sweet moans and pants that were escaping the vampires lips. Gumball attacked the crook of Marshall's neck sucking and bitting, leaving a purple mark on it as he abused the vampires prostate. Marshall arched into the prince as Gumball slid his hand down to the Marshall's dick and stroked it gently. Marshall dug his nails deeper into the princes back. gumball matched his thrusts into the King with his strokes. "Fu- Bub-ba" Marshall moaned feeling his orgasm approaching fast, and he had a feeling at the pace Gumball was not going to last much longer. Gumball changed his position so each thrust hit Marshall's prostate dead on. With a few more thrusts, Marshall came onto there chests and the princes hand, screaming Gumabll's name. The prince followed a few seconds after Marshall with a loud groan. Prince Gumball collapsed next to Marshall panting heavily. When they both came down from there high, Gumball pulled Marshall close and kissed the top of his head. Marshall smiles "I love you, Bubba." he said snuggling into the princes chest. Prince Gumball laughed quietly as the Vampire king slowly fell asleep. He gently pulled covers over them and nuzzled into his lovers hair as he slowly pet it, "I love you too, Marshall Lee" Gumball whispered as he too fell into a peaceful sleep with Marshall in his arms.


End file.
